


Good Day, Makoto!

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his boyfriend's twenty-eighth birthday, Nanase Haruka brought Tachibana Makoto for a week-long holiday in Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Makoto’s twenty-first birthday, over a black-and-white Orca-themed cake and two candles of number two and one, the former first captain of Iwatobi High School Swim Club sobbed and admitted to Haru he was so scared when Haru left with Rin to Australia. Haru only blinked at Makoto, crying and smearing his tears all over his face in his attempt to wipe his tears away.

They had been officially going out about a year ago. It was New Year. Makoto said to Haru that he would except Haru’s company and help this year as well. Haru didn’t reply immediately, like he usually did every year. He went silent for a while, eyes over the first sunrise of the year on the sea in front of them. Then Haru asked (“What kind of company do you except from me, Makoto?”) and Makoto fidgeted on his soles. Makoto said nothing, so Haru kissed his nose and Makoto started to mumble about how much he loved Haru, but not like brother or friend, because he had wanted to kiss Haru in the nose as well.

Nothing much changed after that, really. They still spent weekend together and lied next to each other as they read. They still had dinner together, going out for coffee, and still shared ice cream. The only difference being sometimes Haru tugged Makoto’s shirt when they walked home alone at night. On empty roads with no people, Makoto would chuckled and hold Haru’s hand. Behind the closed door of Haru’s or Makoto’s apartment, they would kiss and made sweet love to each other, to wake up in the morning next to each other, smiling over dirty bed sheet and sore hips.

Years had passed, and approximately seven years after Makoto cried over his twenty-first birthday cake, Haru sat once again across Makoto for the taller male’s twenty-eighth birthday. Makoto looked pretty much the same all these years, except for small wrinkles that made their way around Makoto’s gentle, droopy eyes. After they ate the cake, Haru gave Makoto’s gift in an envelope.

“Waaah, what is this, Haru-chan?” smiled Makoto as he took the envelope from Haru’s hand.

Haru pouted, “Stop calling me ‘Haru-chan’. I’m twenty-eight.”

Makoto chuckled, muttered an apology as he opened the letter. Inside was Haru’s present; two return tickets to Sydney and a week stay in a hotel that oversees the Opera House and Harbour Bridge, according to small words under the hotel's name.

Makoto looked down at his gift, then at Haru. He looked positively confused—and positively adorable.

“Haru-chan, isn’t this expensive…?” was the first thing that Makoto said.

To that, Haru sighed. Haru made more money as athlete than Makoto and sometimes Makoto still act like he had to be the one who protect—and apparently fund—Haru’s life. “I got them on discount. It’s fine,” shrugged the blue-eyed male.

Makoto smiled, “Thank you so much, Haru! But I wonder why do you give me this…”

Haru blinked. Apparently Makoto didn’t remember his cry on his twenty first birthday. “Because you said you were scared when I went with Rin to Australia,” Haru shrugged again. “I want to show you Sydney too.”

Makoto blinked in return, staring at Haru with his mouth slightly open. God, Haru wanted to kiss those cute lips so much.

“Also, maybe we can make new memories there,” Haru shrugged again, eyes avoiding too-adorable Makoto. “I mean, Sydney is very pleasant. You can go to this really nice beach called Bondi, and also—“

Haru’s words stopped by Makoto, who had walked next to him to hug his shorter boyfriend. Haru breathed on Makoto’s chest as Makoto chuckled and cried a little at the same time.

Makoto was such a softie, Haru thought, and Haru didn’t know he could still love Makoto even more after all these years.

*)*

Unlike Haru who had been overseas a couple of times for competition, the visit to Sydney would be Makoto’s first overseas experience. Haru had been to the other continents and Makoto never came, even though Haru assured Makoto he could cover for Makoto. Makoto said that Haru better focus on the competition, but he also said that he didn’t want people look at Haru weirdly because he brought his childhood friend with him on world-level swim competition.

But Haru knew—and he hated himself for realising this—that the ultimate reason Makoto wouldn’t come would be because they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other and the rush Haru felt after swim would mean that they need to do each other, which wasn’t exactly positive if Haru bottomed before competition.

So Haru arranged a visit overseas where he didn’t need to get worried about competition. He was pretty pleased with himself as he seated next to Makoto, whose seat was by the window, and seeing his tall, cute boyfriend talking about how small Tokyo looked from ascending plane.

Haru wished he could kiss Makoto’s babbling mouth, but he wasn’t sure the old man who sat just across him would agree.

So Haru settled with some nods and slightly brushing Makoto’s fingers with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the whole thing... but then I got hungry and I couldn't think about anything else, LOL.
> 
> Here's the result of my selfish desire on having Makoto and Haru in Sydney.
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you on the next and final chapter! Thank you for reading so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of people happened to think that Nanase Haruka looked very cool in the water, but Tachibana Makoto happened to think that Nanase Haruka _always_ look cool—especially when he helped Makoto with his document after their plane landed.

Makoto had heard Haru talk in English in TV. Haru had appeared on international television a couple of times and even though his English wasn’t on the level of Rin who lived for years in Australia, Makoto thought he was pretty good. Also, Makoto didn’t like to admit it, but his weakest subject back in high school was no other than English.

After they took their luggage, Haru walked with no words towards the opened door, to Sydney. Makoto followed and he was unable to suppress his joy.

Sydney was big and sparkly in November. It was just getting cold in Iwatobi, but Sydney was getting closer to summer at that time of the year. Haru, who had been here at least three times before, walked before a taxi. He spoke about their hotel to the driver, an old man with white hair who lost one of his front teeth.

“So they have Christmas in summer?” asked Makoto after he decided he could look at Sydney outside whenever in the next seven days.

Haru nodded.

Makoto opened his mouth. He still had tons of things to say and his whole body felt like tingling as he realized that he was no longer in Iwatobi or Tokyo or even Asia, but Australia. But Makoto found nothing to say, so he just squeezed Haru’s hand over the seat.

Haru squeezed Makoto’s hand back. He looked at Makoto and tilted his head a little. _We’re in Australia, Makoto. People will be okay with us holding hand here._

Makoto only smiled weakly at his precious boyfriend. He didn’t know Australia came with that.

*)*

Haru had been watching Makoto very closely while hoping that his twenty-eight years old boyfriend didn’t notice that Haru had been paying extra attention. For some reason, Haru always imagined Makoto as a big-eyed puppy. Puppy gets lost. Haru didn’t want to lose Makoto in such a huge, dangerous land like Australia, though Haru was sure they wouldn’t venture too far to the center of Australia.

Not to mention, Makoto’s English pronunciation was terrible.

(Haru found it very cute, but he could never bring himself to say that it was okay that Makoto had heavily accented English—that Haru would still kiss him and marry him one day.)

After the long drive from the airport, Haru was finally able to interpret Makoto’s fidgets. Makoto had always been the tallest male Haru knew, aside from Rin’s Sousuke, but in Australia, Makoto wasn’t exactly tall. Haru could also tell that the lack of Kanji on the street made Makoto nervous, because he kept mouthing, trying to read these insane flood of Romaji.

Damn, Makoto was way too cute.

Haru really wanted to bring his puppy-like of a boyfriend to the hotel room right away and perhaps fuck him raw or something, but they already had plan for the day.

Ah well, Haru thought. Night would come to Sydney eventually.

*)*

Haru took Makoto for lunch. They had this food that Makoto had been reading prior to his journey to Australia.

(It was noon on his office when he found a simple looking, brownish and yellowish food by the name of “Fish and Chips” on a guidebook to Australia. A co-worker peered over Makoto’s shoulder and chuckled a little, saying that they can also get fish and chips in Japan. Makoto chuckled and decided to think that perhaps fish and chips would taste different in different land.)

Makoto had to say that fish and chips, the one he chomped as he sat next to Haru by the pier, overlooking tourists, seagulls, and some ships, tasted exactly like Makoto thought it would be. It was battered, fried fish with some potatoes. Why would Makoto think it taste different outside Japan?

After gulping his seventh bite of his fish, Makoto realized that Haru was watching his face.

“You don’t like it?” murmured Haru, eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way upon his eyes.

“I like it,” chuckled Makoto. “But—“

Haru finished the sentence for him, “It would be better if they use mackerel for the fish.”

Makoto laughed so loud that a family in brown clothes stopped to look at him.

“Yes, that’s a brilliant idea, Haru-chan! When we return, let’s make fish and chips with mackerel,” giggled Makoto.

Makoto thought Haru would think that mixing fish and chips with mackerel was actually some sort of abomination, but Makoto was happy when he saw Haru’s sparkling eyes at the idea of having mackerel in new dish.

*)*

After lunch, Haru took Makoto walking around. Haru found it amusing that Makoto was surprised to the fact that Sydney too had Chinatown, just like Yokohama in Tokyo.

Makoto wanted to take photo of everything and Haru let him.

When the sun slowly set, they take a rest by the pier once again, watching the sea became one in orange from the sun, as people in slightly different clothing started to fill the street; the workers who went home from long day work, those who dressed nicely for dinner in high-end place, some students chatting looking miserable as they carried their books everywhere, and, Makoto’s favourite part, some dogs who just went home from evening walk.

Haru just let Makoto steer the conversation as usual, as he talked about how different was it here and how happy Makoto was that Haru brought him to Australia. Haru just shrugged, but then Makoto started to bury his face on Haru’s neck while he sat next to his boyfriend.

Haru didn’t think Makoto remembered that they were in Australia or Japan, but he pat Makoto’s back, anyway, and glad that no one did a second take on a pair of guys sitting by the sea and doing awkward side-hug.

*)*

When they returned to hotel, Makoto took quick shower first. After Haru done with his shower, he found his boyfriend strewn across the huge single bed, snoring with his mouth open.

Haru wiped Makoto’s drool and used his last strength of the day to position Makoto correctly and tucked him. There goes fucking Makoto raw, Haru thought, but he didn’t mind. The walking around drained his energy as much as the flight here.

Then Haru lied himself next to Makoto, kissed Makoto on the forehead, and followed Makoto to the dreamland as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the plan and probably make it one chapter for each day.
> 
> I've been in Sydney a lot (I lived about an hour away from Sydney for a couple of years)... so maybe I can take you through Makoto and Haru's experience on some cheesy tourist experience in Sydney, LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
